Various embodiments described herein relate to conductive pattern structures of semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, various embodiments described herein relate to conductive pattern structures of semiconductor devices including a copper wiring formed by an electroplating process and methods of manufacturing the same.
In order to manufacture highly integrated semiconductor devices, a material having a low resistance such as copper may be used to form a wiring in the semiconductor devices. Generally, the copper wiring may be formed by filling up a groove with copper through an electroplating process.